Lies
by Nessakitty821
Summary: "But I do worry Toby. I was taught to never lie and I lied to you."


I just found this story, which I wrote it in August of 2004. It was one of my first attempts at writing so excuse the lameness. I've made no changes to it. Happy reading.

* * *

><p>Title: Lies<p>

Pairing: CJ/Toby

Spoilers: up to and including season 5

Rating: G

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters but I can wish!

Notes: This takes place sometime after "No Exit"

* * *

><p>"Toby, I need to talk to you," CJ said barging into his office.<p>

"CJ, what the hell?"

"I need to talk to you," CJ said more calmly this time.

"Do we have to do this right now? I'm kind of in the middle of something," Toby said as he waved one hand across his desk to indicate the mess of paperwork he was in the process of completing.

"Yes, now."

"What did I do today?"

"After I found out about the MS, we promised we would never lie to each other again."

"Right and I have kept that promise CJ, why would you think otherwise?"

"That's not the problem," CJ said pacing in front of Toby's desk.

"So what's the problem? I don't have all day."

"I lied to you."

"Okay."

"That's all you have to say?"

"Yeah, I mean, I like to believe you never lie to me but I understand, sometimes it happens."

"No, I don't want you to understand. Aren't you even wondering when I lied to you?"

"Okay, when did you lie to me?"

"On Josh's birthday"

"That was months ago, why are we talking about this?"

"I need to tell you," CJ starting saying but was cut off by Toby.

"CJ, I think you're mistaking me for your priest. I don't take confessions, and I don't absolve sins. Don't worry about it."

"But I do worry Toby. I was taught to never lie and I lied to you."

"You lie almost everyday in the Press Room."

"I don't lie in the Press Room, I simply spin the truth, but we're getting away from the subject."

"Which is?"

"I lied to you. Do you remember when I first mentioned Ben?"

"Yeah, Carol said you had a message from him or something. I asked you who he was."

"Right and I told you he was a guy I lived with for six months."

"Was that the lie?"

"No, but then I told you there was a lot about me that you didn't know."

"Uh huh," Toby said as he picked up a paper from his desk to start getting back to work.

"Toby, I need you to pay attention to me."

"I'm paying attention," Toby said and then when he noticed the death glare he was getting from CJ he put the paper back down on his desk.

"I told you there's a lot you don't know about me."

"Like what?" Toby asked.

"That's exactly what you asked that day. But I lied when I responded to your question."

"What was your answer?"

"I said that Ben was the only think you didn't know about me."

"Well that's obviously not true, of course there are things about you I don't know. CJ, I know we're best friends and that we know each other well, but I understand that I can't possibly know everything about you."

"But that's the thing Toby, you do know everything about me, you know how I like my coffee, what I like for dessert, what I do when I'm stressed and you always seem to know how I'm feeling, you know all of the important things about me. But there's one thing you don't know and once I tell you that one thing, my answer to that question won't be a lie anymore."

"So what's that one thing I don't know CJ?"

"I'm, I'm in love with you Toby, I don't know when it happened but it did, and I'm in love with you and so I'm sorry I lied to you and I hope never to do that again."

"You hope never to love me again?" Toby asked with a smirk on his face that went unnoticed by CJ as she had now turned her back to him and was heading for the door.

"What?" CJ said as she turned around to face Toby, stunned by his question.

"Since we agreed never to lie to each other, I can't lie to you either. I will tell you that these last years I have lied to you, by omission. It was a sin of omission. I love you too, I just thought you could never love me," Toby said as he walked around from behind his desk to stand directly in front of CJ.

"Yeah?" CJ asked with a smile on her face as she felt Toby's hands caress her arms.

"Yeah, I love you," Toby almost whispered and then kissed CJ softly.

"Now, as much I would love to continue this for the rest of the afternoon, I need to finish this work so I can take you out to a late dinner. How does that sound?" Toby asked.

"Sounds perfect. I should be done around 8:30," CJ said before

placing a quick kiss on Toby's cheek and stepping out of his embrace.

"Talk to you later," Toby said as CJ left his office. Once she had left, he picked up his paperwork to get back to work, and then he mumbled to himself, "No more lies."


End file.
